


Gravity

by orphan_account



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 16:22:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As much as he wishes he could, Kame just can’t escape from Jin’s gravity. Which makes everything so much worse, when he hears that he’s leaving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gravity

**Author's Note:**

> Insert Song: Sara Bareilles - Gravity

I drew out a tired sigh as my keys slipped out of my fingers during my attempt to unlock the door to my apartment. They fell to the floor with a loud chirring noise. I bent down to pick them up, feeling how every muscle in my body seemed to strain at the movement.

Today had been another too long day in a too long week. Dance rehearsals, interviews, photo shoots, radio show… I felt wrung out. Lately, it felt hard, too make time in my busy schedule to take a breath. Well, I had chosen this way myself. And it was not like I regretted it. It was just… Lately, I felt robbed of energy. Both physically, and emotionally.

I finally stood back up, this time managing to unlock the door, stepping inside. I breathed in the familiar scent, feeling a tiny bit calmer already. Maybe, tonight, I would manage to have a little time for myself. Take a relaxing bath. Listen to music that was not my own. _Sleep_.

I dropped my things on the kitchen table, turning around to grab a bottle of water from the shelf, taking it with me to the living room. I planned to snuggle into my couch, turn on the TV, and maybe, later, when I felt like getting up again, I would plan on what to do with the rest of the night.

I was not even able to sit down, though, because in that very moment, my door bell rang. I froze, chancing a look at the clock across the room. 10:43 pm. I knew who it was right away. No one else would appear on my doorstep at this hour, knowing what a long day I’d had.

_Something always brings me back to you_

For a moment, I contemplated on ignoring it. Then, it rang another time. I placed down the bottle of water on the couch table, my legs automatically moving me forward, back to the front door. I should have known. I _always_ opened. I just could not shed my skin.

_It never takes too long_

I took a deep breath before finally opening the door. Jin’s face was staring back at me, and truthfully, he did not look much better than I felt: tired, worn out, pale. It was nothing unusual, though. I could not remember when I had last seen him smile.

_No matter what I say or do_

“I’m tired” I informed him, without even the pretence of a hello. There was no need for one. “I’ve just come home, and we have to get to work early tomorrow.”

Jin’s eyes traveled over my face, then down my body, before they returned to my eyes. I felt strangely exposed.

“I won’t take long!” he murmured, before he pushed past me. I closed my eyes, suppressing a sigh of defeat as I closed the door behind us.

The very moment the lock clicked, I felt Jin’s arms around my torso, his chest pressing to my back.

_I still feel you here till the moment I’m gone_

I surrendered immediately, leaning back into his touch. It was not like I had a choice. My body decided on its own, and it could not resist the warmth of Jin’s touch, no matter if it was healthy for me or not.

I felt Jin’s lips at my neck, kissing, sucking, licking, and I shivered involuntarily. I did not stop his hands as they roamed my chest above my shirt, finally finding the buttons, opening one after another. His fingers slipped into each free space that was being revealed, caressing my skin, and there it was again, this addictive warmth, the heat that only he could infuse, for whatever reason.

I knew that I would feel worse afterwards. But for now, I gave in to the temptation.

“You smell like vanilla” Jin murmured, his voice rough. I tilted my head a little, reacting to his voice, and in an instant, his lips were on mine, indulging me into a deep, passionate kiss.

He smelled of tobacco, and tasted like beer.

_You hold me without touch_

By the time I came up for air, Jin had managed to open my shirt completely. His hands traced my skin, one moment soft and gentle, the next moment rough and firm. I gasped when he twisted one of my nipples between his fingers, playing with it until it hardened under his touch. His other hand went up to my face, catching my jaw, pulling at it so that my lips were on his again. His tongue battled its way into my mouth mercilessly, and I could only moan as he explored, making me feel weak in my knees.

I knew that I should be moving away. Now. But instead, I was leaning into his touch.

_You keep me without chains_

I noticed how my body reacted to Jin’s touch, heating up steadily, until I felt like a broken heating system. His hands were still roaming my torso, touching me everywhere, and I felt my skin burn under it.

I felt almost cold when he backed off for a moment, stepping backwards to pull at my shirt, which was still hanging loosely from my body. He let it fall down my shoulders, and before I could even open my eyes, he was back again, pressing against me. I had to brace myself against the door because of the force, placing my palms on the wood in front of me. It was hard and uncomfortable, but I did not get to voice a complaint.

Instead, I felt Jin nibbling on my neck and shoulders, occasionally biting down not so gently, probably leaving red, angry marks on my skin. I would have to wear a scarf tomorrow.

Jin hands were back on my stomach, moving lower until he was fumbling with my belt. I balled my hands into loose fists against the wooden door, letting him undress me, waiting until my jeans fell down to my ankles, my breathing uneven.

Jin did waste no time before pulling on my boxer briefs as well, ridding me of this last piece of cloth, exposing me completely. It was nothing new, though. I always felt naked in front of his eyes.

I let out something between a moan and a whimper as his fingers finally closed on my hardness. I was aware of how pathetic I sounded, and that Jin was enjoying it.

“You are hard” he whispered, stroking firmly, making my knees wobble a little, but he held me upright with his other arm, slung around my waist. “You want me. Admit it.”

His thumb ran over my tip, tracing the slid, and I let out another whimper, leaning forward until my forehead hit the wooden door. Now, the coldness felt welcome.

The sounds that slipped my mouth seemed to be confirmation enough for Jin.

_I never wanted anything so much_

Jin continued to pump me, his pace cruel and slow, and I was panting hard. I felt how he removed his clothes, too, without letting go of me, instead just changing the hand every time he needed his other arm. I moaned desperately, when I felt his naked skin against my back, his own erection pressing against me.

He did not waste any time, and I gasped as he plunged two fingers into my hole. I froze, bearing with the uncomfortable feeling for a moment, but Jin’s hand continued to move on my shaft, and soon, his digits were stretching my walls effectively.

I moaned helplessly, when he pressed purposefully against my prostate. I thought I heard him whisper my name. But I did not know if I had just imagined the soft “Kazuya” against my ears.

Jin curled his fingers one more time inside of me, pressing down on that bundle of nerves, before he slipped them out. He reached for my arms, rearranging my position until I had them crossed against the door, my head leaning against them. I just let him do whatever he wanted, too far gone by now to protest against anything that was happening.

That point always came, eventually. Emptying my head from all the thoughts, until I just concentrated on the heat spreading through my insides, and Jin’s heat on my skin. Sometimes, I wished that time would stop right then, and that I never needed to think again. Just feel him.

Jin positioned himself at my entrance then, before steadily pushing inside of me. I moaned as I felt him fill me up, only able to keep upright because of Jin’s hand on my hip, holding onto me firmly, not allowing me to move away from him, if only for an inch.

He began to thrust in and out of me then, fast, not giving me any time to breath, to think, to really do anything. Maybe it was better like that, because no matter how much I thought about it, I would not find an answer, anyways. As to why we were doing this, for example. Why Jin came to me, every time. What he wanted to forget with it. Or who he thought about, when he plunged into me like that, searching for his release.

_than to drown in your love and not feel your pain_

Jin did not touch my shaft again, but he did not need to. We both knew that I was close enough without it already. Jin held onto me more tightly, going in deeper, and I whimpered when he hit my prostate over and over again. I felt like I was slowly sliding down a water slide – no matter how hard I tried to grip and hold myself up, my fingers always slid, and I was so close to just sliding down in a terrifying speed.

“Say my name” Jin demanded, his voice tight, telling me that he was close, too. I only stuttered, unable to form whole words before he thrust into me even harder, almost making me scream. “Say it!” he groaned.

I took in a shaky breath, and my voice was high and feeble when I finally managed to get myself together, but it seemed to be enough for him.

“Jin” I mumbled, my voice catching as he thrust faster, picking up speed. “Jin…”

One more thrust, and I finally came, seeing white as Jin continued to pound into me. It felt like floating, for a moment, and unbearable pleasure ran through me, making me lightheaded. I barely realized how Jin climaxed as well, shooting himself into me.

After that, everything was a blur. My knees gave out underneath me, and I slipped to the floor. Then, I felt Jin’s warmth on me again, but I was too weak to open my eyes. I just held onto that feeling with the last desperation left inside of me, wanting to enjoy it before it slipped away completely.

When I woke up again, I was alone in my bed. I did not need to check the flat, to see that he had left. He never stayed.

I turned onto my back, wiping my hair out of my face, staring at the dark ceiling above me. I felt empty again, and more worn out than ever.

It was nothing new, I tried to tell myself. Just sex. Jin always came to get himself what he needed, and left when he got it. I never stopped him. Could not.

_Set me free, leave me be_

It was like an old wound that was being opened over and over again, tearing up a little more inside, making me bleed, but never to death. The pain was always there, never disappearing, wakened again each time Jin returned the next time, and left.

I was not even conscious anymore about when it had started. Half a year ago, maybe. Or a year. It was hard, to keep track of time.

I had not expected it, until one night, Jin had stood in front of my door, drunk and fierce. I had not even had time to demand an answer to my question about what he was doing at my apartment in the middle of the night, considering that we had not been on civil terms for ages. He had just pushed me into the next wall, kissing the hell out of me, marking me as his.

His visits had become frequent, after that. I had tried to struggle, at the beginning, but it always ended the same way – with me, against a hard surface, and giving in to the engulfing heat.

_I don’t wanna fall another moment into your gravity_

I was not sure, as to why I always let it happen. It was not like I couldn’t stop him, if I really wanted to. I just _couldn’t_.

Nobody knew about it, though I felt like the ones closest to me were up to something. My mother, telling me that I looked thinner and sicklier each time she saw me. Nakamaru, frowning at me when he noticed me limping slightly. Koki, inviting me for dinner, watching me eat with worried eyes.

They definitely all knew _something_ was up, no matter how hard I tried to hide it. Just that no one connected it with Jin. And how could they? At work, we behaved professional like always, ignoring each other politely to not cause any trouble. Like we always had, after that one big fight we had had after he had returned from the US in 2007.

Nobody had a clue.

_Here I am, and I stand so tall  
Just the way I’m supposed to be_

We had never talked about it, either. About this dangerous, twisted kind of affair we were having. I was not sure why I was letting it happen, either. Just that he seemed to have some kind of hold on me, and I could not escape. It was like Jin was my own, personal, deathly drug – I needed a fix, desperately, loved the high that followed, and though I felt even worse after it, I would always come back for more. It was impossible to quit, no matter how much sense tried to reason with me.

_but you’re onto me, and all over me_

Maybe it was because part of me still wanted to believe that the Jin from today, this 25-year-old stranger, still had the kid inside of him that used to be my best friend once. The one that had always looked out for me, always treasured me, until suddenly, he changed, disappearing from my reach, cutting off all contact. I had never understood it, and it had broken my heart into a million pieces, the sudden distance. There was nothing worse, than the person closest to you never returning your calls, from one day to another.

I had run after him, asked him what had happened. What I had done wrong. No answer. Until I had snapped, my pain turning into anger. Anger turning into a fight. The fight turning into blows into the face, that had to be stopped by Koki and Ueda. And that had been it. Just like this, our friendship had been over.

Sometimes, I still dreamt of _my_ Jin, from the time we had still been kids. Those dreams always radiated of some odd form of safeness, a feeling that I never felt these days, not anymore.

_“You are hurt, Kame!” Jin had groaned, glaring at me unhappily as I got into my training clothes. “Just take a day or two off! It’s not worth to kill yourself over work, you know?!”_

_“It’s not that bad” I had lied, suppressing any noises of pain as I lifted my sprained foot into my shoe. “I will survive it.”_

_“Why are you always trying to be strong?!” he had groaned, sitting down next to me, catching my wrist, keeping me from tying my shoes. His eyes had caught mine, and for a moment, I had been struck immobile by the intensity in those brown orbs. “That’s not you!” Jin had murmured quietly. “That’s just someone you want to be. You are not like that.”_

_“I don’t want to cause everyone trouble by being weak, Jin!” I had snapped back, inexplicably annoyed by his words. “Our business doesn’t work like this! So stop treating me like I will break into pieces!”_

_“You will, if you don’t watch out for yourself!” he had called hotly. “You are just human, Kame! Don’t try to become perfect, and lose yourself over it! I need my best friend with me, and I don’t care if he’s weak and whiny as long as he stays home when he’s hurt and gives me the feeling that I can still relax and be myself around him, and don’t need to watch out to be perfect, too!”_

_I had frowned at him, blinking, unsure what to answer._

_“Don’t leave me behind, okay?” Jin had murmured, locking eyes with me._

_“Okay” I had whispered, a little helpless. “I’ll stay at home and call in a sick day.”_

_Jin had smiled at me tentatively._

_“Thank you” he had whispered._

You loved me cause I’m fragile  
When I thought that I was strong

I felt not so strong anymore, when I remembered the way we used to be around each other. Instead, I felt more helpless than ever.

I had lost my best friend back then, for whichever reason. Perfection and strength was all that I had left, and I wanted to cling to it desperately. But I never felt weaker than when it came to Jin.

_But you touched me for a little while  
And all my fragile strength is gone_

So I continued, trying to be strong. Getting up the next day, although every part of my body seemed to hurt. Getting under the shower. Getting dressed. Wrapping a silk scarf around my throat, to hide the dark bruises on my skin. Getting out of the apartment, into my car, to work.

The others were looking at me like that again, when I arrived. Like I was some kind of cancer patient. Was I so transparent?

Jin was not there yet, and I just wrapped the scarf further around myself, sitting down on the couch of our dressing room, listening to Taguchi and Nakamaru as they got back into their conversation. I only looked up when Ueda sat down next to me, eyeing me warily, speaking so low that the others did not hear him.

“Whoever you are seeing, Kame, this person is not good for you” he murmured, making me gulp. “You look like you’re about to disappear into thin air.”

I just stared ahead, not sure what to answer. I knew he was right, of course.

_Set me free, leave me be_

“Break up” Ueda suggested, looking at me.

“I can’t” I whispered, and he just frowned, mustering me, trying to understand my words, but I did not explain things further, and was glad, when Taguchi called for his opinion.

If it was as easy as Ueda imagined, I would not be in that kind of state.

_I don’t wanna fall another moment into your gravity_

It was then, that our manager entered the dressing room. He looked into the round, seeming tensed.

“So, everyone is here?” he asked, sitting down on a chair opposite of us.

“No” Taguchi frowned. “Akanishi is still missing.”

“I know” our manager murmured, folding his hands in his lap. “He won’t be coming.”

“What are you talking about?!” Koki enquired, frowning. Nakamaru gulped next to him, looking like he suddenly wanted to be anywhere but here, in this room with us.

“I have something to tell you” our manager said seriously. “Now that it’s been settled, I feel that it’s unfair to keep it from you.”

“To keep _what_ from us?!” Koki demanded, his voice sharp now. The rest of us only stared, confused.

Our manager sighed, running his tongue over his lips in nervousness before looking up again, saying: “Akanishi Jin is leaving KAT-TUN.”

I stared, not realizing the meaning of those words just yet.

_Here I am, and I stand so tall  
Just the way I’m supposed to be_

“What are you talking about?” Ueda demanded, his usually calm voice sounding unsettled suddenly.

“He got an offer from Warner Music, to go to L.A.. It’s been in discussion for a while now. He signed the contract last night.”

“And when did he plan on telling us?!” Koki demanded, seeming furious. “What does he think, he can just disappear without facing us even once?!”

Nakamaru seemed uncomfortable, and I caught his eye.

“You knew” I whispered, and everyone turned to Nakamaru. He shrank in from the weight of the other’s stare.

“I told him to tell you!” he said defensively, seeming pained. “He said he just didn’t know how.”

I stared at him as the news slowly sank in. Jin would be leaving me. _Us_ , not me. He was leaving for America, and he did not even have the guts to tell us. _Me._ He had told Nakamaru, for heaven’s sake, and not managed to spit it out _once_ , in front of me?! _Once,_ in all those nights he had been over to my place?!

To hell, he had _fucked_ me last night, right after he had signed the contract! And he had not even managed to mention it?!

Suddenly, I got up, grabbing my things, leaving without a word.

“Kame!” Taguchi yelled, trying to catch up to me, but then I started running.

_But you’re onto me, and all over me_

The next thing I knew, I was in front of Jin’s apartment, knocking on his door frantically, driven by anger, hurt and a lot of other feelings that were mixed up inside of me, like some toxic cocktail that made me lose control over myself.

When Jin finally opened the door, he looked guarded, as if he had expected me to come.

“So, they told you?” he murmured, studying my face.

At this comment, I saw white. Before I knew it, I had leaped for him, my fist colliding with his chin. Jin gasped as I pushed him against the next best wall, clutching as his shirt, pressing my fist painfully against his throat.

“So you were just going to leave like that, were you?!” I demanded, shouting at him. “You just used me, as long as you wanted, and now you disregard of me because you don’t need me anymore?! Me, KAT-TUN, everyone?!”

“Aren’t you happy that I’m leaving?!” Jin demanded, his voice strained, partly from the way I was kind of cutting off his breathing.

“Don’t you dare put this on me!” I screamed, pushing him against the wall once more. “Since when have _you_ ever cared about my feelings?!”

“Don’t lie!” Jin groaned, pushing back at me suddenly, making me stumble back, and hitting the opposite wall in Jin’s narrow hallway. “Do you think I can’t see how you’re slowly disappearing right before my eyes?! I need to go, or this will never end!”

“What the heck are you talking about?!” I groaned, leaping back for him, striking out again, but Jin caught my wrist, holding me in place. I struggled against him.

“I can see how the whole thing between us is eating on you!” Jin yelled, his voice high and thin, and a part me, in the back of my mind, one that was overruled by my flaring anger at the moment, recognized that there was some emotion ruling it, but I could not quite place my finger on it. “And god knows I tried to stay away from you, but I can’t! So I needed to leave!”

_I’ll leave here on my knees as I try to make you see that_

“You were the one coming to me, all the time!” I reminded him, pushing against his hands on me once more. “I did never force myself onto you!”

“Because I couldn’t hold in my feelings for you” Jin yelled suddenly, pushing me backwards again, so I collided with the wall once more. I just stared for a moment, breathless. “Why do you think I stayed away from you, back in 2007?!” he demanded, and I could see the moisture in his eyes, and it made something inside of me tighten. “I loved you, so much that I couldn’t take it, even after I had gone to America, and I thought I could forget about you when I was gone, but I couldn’t! So I needed to make a clean cut!”

“Why did you never tell me?!” I demanded, balling my hands into fists to keep them from shaking. “You were my best friend and you just fucking disappeared on me! We could have talked about it!”

“We couldn’t have!” he screamed back, accidentally hitting the glass bowl with his keys in it on the table next to him with his elbow. It tumbled down, breaking as it hit the floor. Jin ignored it. “You were too busy being that freaking perfect idol, and damn, part of your band being gay and in love with you would not have fit your plans! I always needed to function, to not get into your way!”

“What do you think of me?! A heartless robot?!” I yelled, hitting my fist against the wall behind me because _fuck_.

_everything you think I need here on the ground_

“Sometimes, you acted like you cared for nothing but your career!” Jin called desperately. “You were changing to someone I could hardly recognize, and you stayed that someone until today!”

“Then why did you start fucking me?!” I demanded, my voice breaking. “If I was such an ass to you?!”

_but you’re neither friend nor foe_

“Because I still love you, bastard!” Jin yelled, crossing the distance to me, pushing me painfully into the wall. “I could never forget you, and it hurt so much to be near you and not have you, so that one night, when I was drunk and felt alone, I just snapped! And once I got a taste of you, I could not stop anymore!”

“And now you just decide on your own to leave?! Did you ever think about asking _me_ what I wanted?!” I yelled, grabbing his shirt again, looking into his eyes, and we were so close now, it made it hard to breathe. “You always do that, always deciding on your own – you could have asked back then, before just ending our friendship, or every single time you freaking turned up at my door! Am I not allowed to decide for my own?!”

“Then what _do_ you want, Kame?!” Jin yelled desperately, and before I knew it, I had clasped my fingers in his hair, pulling him down to meet my lips in a harsh, angry kiss.

_though I can’t seem to let you go_

Everything happened fast and quick – our tongues fighting with each other, our fingers tearing at each other’s clothes. His back colliding with a wall, mine doing the same a minute afterwards. It was like we were fighting while we were still kissing the hell out of each other, over control, over the hurt and anger and misunderstandings between us, over _everything_. Over him fucking leaving like that.

Jin slightly bit down on my shoulder, and I grabbed his back a little tighter in response, my too long fingernails digging into his skin. His fingers tore at my underwear, clumsily pushing it down, falling down on his knees in front of me.

“You never looked more alive than when we were together like this” he brought out, roughly, as he grabbed my shaft in his hand, pumping it quickly, making me slump against the wall in my back. “Sometimes, when I saw that professional smile of yours, I just wanted to drag you into the next cupboard and make you scream my name!”

He cut off my response with taking me into his mouth, sucking hard, and I let out a shaky cry. _Damn_ , that was new.

Jin head bobbed up and down on me fast, all the time sucking, hollowing his cheeks, creating a pressure around my hardness that was too much for me to take. My fingers clasped in his dark messy hair, tightening to the point that it was probably painful, but I did not care.

Jin pulled almost completely away then, his lips only closing lightly around my tip, lapping it with his tongue. It made me tremble. This point was too sensitive for such a treatment.

“Don’t tell me that you don’t enjoy this!” Jin murmured against my skin, making me gasp. “You want me to touch you like this, don’t you?!”

“If you’d ever _actually asked_ me, I would have told you, moron!” I groaned, thrusting into his mouth, silencing him. Jin’s eyes were on my face as he let me fuck his mouth, and I felt too close too fast. He rolled his tongue against me just the right way, experimenting, drinking every reaction of mine to his actions. When he raised up his hands, beginning to fumble with my balls, sucking harder, I couldn’t take it anymore, and came inside his mouth.

I lost orientation for a moment, panting, holding myself up against the wall, only realizing slowly how Jin was still kneeling in front of me, staring up at me.

“I never realized that you could have feelings for me as well” Jin whispered suddenly, making me finally open my eyes again, looking down at him. His face seemed torn, pained. “I always thought it was one-sided, the way you seemed to be so wrung out each time I came to you… I thought it would be better if I stayed away.”

“It didn’t get to me that you came” I panted, trying to control my breathing. “It got to me that each time, you left again. I felt pathetic, like you wanted to use and humiliate me, just because you felt like it.”

_One thing that I still know is that you’re keeping me down_

Jin leaned his forehead against my hip at those words, gulping.

“I’m sorry” he whispered.

I did not know what to respond, so I just ran my fingers against his scalp gently, massaging it. We stayed like this for a moment longer, until Jin stood up to kiss me again.

That kiss was different from each past kiss we had shared. It was not rough, full of a hard edge and need. It was gentle, sweet, and breathtaking.

Jin’s arm tightened around my waist, and for the first time since Jin and I had stopped being friends, I felt _safe_ again. It felt like returning home.

_But you’re onto me, onto me and all over_

I moaned softly as I felt Jin’s tongue move against my entrance, making me feel all tingly and helpless, like a ball that blew itself up inside my stomach, and I had trouble to keep it all in. My hands tightened on the sheets underneath my fingers, and I felt Jin’s fingers caress my back where he held my hips up a little to have better access.

This was the first time that we had managed to find a bed.

“We are making progress” I muttered feebly, gasping when Jin fisted my already hard shaft again.

“We can only move forward from where we were” Jin whispered, and I heard the smile in his voice though I could not see him from my position, before he plunged his tongue into me again.

He was preparing me gently, this time, without the desperate edge to it. It felt nice, but unfamiliar. Though everything went much slower, I felt like the lust crashed down on my in much more intense waves. I could hardly contain myself, already feeling close again.

“Jin…” I moaned, half warning when his thumb traced the tip on my erection again.

“Just relax” Jin murmured against me, not bothering to even look up at me.

“I want to come with you, idiot” I whispered feebly, throwing my head back when another bolt of lightning thrashed through my body. “So just stop-“

“You will” he murmured, a little smugly. “Just later.”

I moaned involuntarily at his words, opening my eyes in shock, staring up at the ceiling of Jin’s bedroom.

“Are you kidding me?!” I groaned, slightly unsettled. “I’m no school boy anymore. I don’t think I can  
take-“

“We will see” Jin cut me off, and I _felt_ him smiling against my skin, this time. I moaned helplessly as I felt his tongue return to its former position, Jin’s hand working on my shaft, holding a slow, steady rhythm.

My hands tightened even more on Jin’s sheets, and my breathing became uneven. _Fuck_ , how could he make me so high again after such a short time?!

Just when I felt like I couldn’t take it anymore, Jin whispered against me: “Come for me, Kazuya. You are beautiful when you come undone!”

I caught my breath, and Jin twisted his wrist a few times, pumping me faster and sitting up to look at my face. Our eyes met, and it was all too much, so I let out a pathetically loud moan before I came again, into Jin’s hand.

I felt his fingers tracing over my cheek, as I came down from my second high tonight. I felt like my lungs were burning from the lack of air.

“You are so breathtaking” Jin whispered, and his lips were on my neck, his tongue tasting me. “I love you so much.”

“Then don’t leave me” I whispered, gulping against the sudden lump against my throat, holding my eyes shut firmly.

“Even if I’m in America, I’ll still be with you” he whispered between kisses up my neck, over my cheek to my mouth. “I’ve always been yours, brat.”

I smiled slightly before his lips were on mine again, kissing me slowly and so sensually that I felt like melting. Then, Jin’s erection poked at my entrance, and I sighed into his mouth as he entered me gently, so differently from all those times before.

“You feel so good” Jin moaned, leaning his forehead against mine, catching a breath.

“Seriously, don’t hang around for me” I whispered, watching how his jaw clenched in search for control. “I don’t think I can-“

Jin cut me off by thrusting a little harder into me, pressing down directly onto my prostrate. I moaned helplessly.

“You can” he said firmly, before he began to move in and out of me, each time coming in the exactly same angle, hitting me just right.

I felt helpless, feeling how the pleasure ran through me again. How Jin managed to turn me into such a whimpering mess underneath him, I was not quite sure, but _damn_ , it felt good.

Jin started to kiss me again, not stilling his movements once, our tongues moving in time with our rhythm. I felt like I was floating, like gravity had given up on me and my body was listening to different kind of natural rules now, set by Jin and his strokes and kisses.

“Kazuya” Jin murmured against my lips, and he reached down to my shaft again, which he had inexplicably managed to harden once more, moving his fingers over me quickly.

I trembled under him as I came for a third time, feeling nothing but Jin as he moved above me, coming undone as well, stilling, hugging me close. His weight on me was weirdly grounding and comfortable, like my own personal blanket wrapped around me, and I didn’t need to move ever again.

I did not want to let go. _Could not_ let go. And maybe, it was better that way.

_Something always brings me back to you  
It never takes too long_

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted: http://vflmaeuschen.blog.com/2011/12/21/one-shot-gravity/


End file.
